Harry Potter and The Mortal Instruments
by love cute kittys
Summary: Jace and Clary and the other people in the Mortal Instruments series are notified about something that could destroy the world unless they take action so they must get help from Harry Potter and Hogwarts in general. I am not good at writing summaries btw
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Mortal Instruments

Jace

"It was a hot summer day and it would have been nice if Simon weren't sitting right next to me" Jace thought. They were sitting on Magnus Bane's back porch and Simon was talking to Clary about some game he liked called Dungeons and Dragons. Jace didn't think he could take hearing about how Simon had won another battle in the game much longer and if he never heard Simon talk again for the rest of his life it would be to soon. Clary was listening although her eyes had begun to glaze over Jace noticed, or it could be a trick of the light he thought spitefully. Suddenly Magnus leaped out the door and onto the porch "And now the moment you have all been waiting for" he said dramatically.

"What moment?" Alec said following Magnus out the door.

"I have come at last," said Magnus striking a pose hands on hips "And I have coffee!" he said. Luke suddenly ran around the side of the apartment building.

"Did someone say coffee?" he said with interest as everyone else ran up to Magnus.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a blinding green light flashed in front of them. Even Jace winced and turned away and when he turned back he was told the worst news of his life.

Find out what happens in the next installment and no Harry Potter does not appear out of thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

"Harry, wake up!" Ron shook Harry to no avail, finally Ron gestured at Harry with his wand.

"W, w, what?" Harry said blearily, sitting up.

"Dumbledore wants us to come to his office, he said it was urgent" Ron said.

"Okay, okay," Harry said with a trace of panic in his voice. He and Ron dashed out of the dorm and quickly made there way to Dumbledore's office not even stopping for breakfast.

"I have something very pressing to tell you," Dumbledore said the minute they walked into his office, "Although you may not believe me at first. We sometimes have to battle magical creatures but there are demons in this world, demons that most people are unaware of."

"But what about the people who know about demons?" asked Harry. "And why are you telling this to us now anyway."

"That is what I want to tell you about," Dumbledore said assuming a lecturing tone. "There is a race of people gifted with powers that battle demons, they send the demons out of this world and into there own where they will stay for a long time while they gather there strength to cross the wards into our world again. These people are called Shadowhunters. "

"But what does all that have to do with us?" asked Ron "And why have we ever been told about them before."

"Well, most witches and wizards don't know about them either Although they do know about us in a general sense." said Dumbledore "Now your other question Ron will take a bit of explaining, in short the shadowhunters need our help."

"But if they are so powerful why would they suddenly need our help?" Harry cut in.

"I'm getting to that," Dumbledore said, slightly annoyed. " For some reason the wards that have protected earth for so many years have collapsed in New York city of all places, and now there is a gap in which thousands of demons can get through, to many for the Shadowhunters to conquer on there own. They also have to close the gap somehow and they fear there magic of sorts can't do it." Harry and Ron were silent for a couple minutes although after everything he had seen it took a lot to surprise Harry.

Finally he asked "What do you mean, magic of sorts?"

"Well, first of all through all of the training they undergo they are very strong and fast but what I think you mean is there steles." Dumbledore hurried on before either of the boys could interrupt. "They have the power of the runes, they use their steles to mark themselves with runes before a fight although they have some permanent runes."

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Ron inquired.

"About twenty years ago I stumbled upon one of their institutes and as I could see through the glamour I investigated and met the guardians of that institute, they told me about Shadowhunters and Downworlders." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, what are Downworlders?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, I forgot Downworlders are warlocks, fairies, vampires, and werewolves. They live unseen by humans and the Shadowhunters keep them in line if they do something against the laws. Harry and Ron stared at him open mouthed for at least five minutes. But then Harry thought of something.

"But wasn't Lupin a werewolf and he didn't know about Shadowhunters and Downworlders."

"Some Downworlders don't know their heritage" Dumbledore replied "Now I have someone I want you to meet." Dumbledore gestured at the door and a beautiful girl walked in. The girl was tall with long black hair and she was wearing a short blue dress. She had a rune on each of her hands.

"Hello, I'm Isabel" the girl said shaking both of the boy's hands. "I'm sorry one of my brothers couldn't come as well but um witches and wizards aren't exactly our closest friends." Isabel said.

Ron was looking slightly dazed "Probably because of her appearance" Harry thought. So he said "Hi I'm Harry and this is Ron."

"Dumbledore you said that a couple of the older students could come back to New York with me to help close the gap." Isabel looked to Dumbledore to see if he agreed to their plans. "I assume that Harry and Ron our among the students who will be coming."

"Yes, Harry and Ron our both quit capable and I was going to ask some other students to volunteer, among those I will chose the fittest." Dumbledore said. "Now I would like you boys to give Isabel a brief tour of the school. I will make an announce make an announce make at lunch." With that Dumbledore made a shooing motion dismissing them from his office.

In the hall Harry nervously lead Isabel to the Gryffindor dorm and then showed her the grounds, she seemed particularly interested in the potions room but whether that was because she was interested in the potion that the class was making or the guys she was looking at Harry wasn't sure.

When the bell rang for lunch Harry and Ron led Isabel to the great hall for lunch. Isabel sat with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, she avoided questions from everyone else and mostly ate her lunch in silence. At the end of lunch Dumbledore stood up and Isabel stood at his side not looking the slightest bit nervous to have everyone looking at her. "Isabel's family needs some help, they sent Isabel to England so that a couple of upperclassman can come back to New York with her. I would like a couple volunteers." Instantly people started to raise there hands, mostly boys Harry noticed. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasly have already agreed to come," said Dumbledore motioning to them, Harry and Ron stood up and walked to Isabel's side. "Okay, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan you may come to and finally Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe his ears but Seamus, Hermione, and Malfoy were all walking toward them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec

"I can't believe you asked for there help!" Jace yelled in Alec's face. "Without even asking me first!" Alec cringed away and Jace punched the wall in his frustration leaving a dent.

"Great, moms going to kill you," Alec said. Jace started pacing the room, which showed Alec how agitated he was, it wasn't a rare occurrence for him to punch things but Alec had almost never seen him pace.

"You'll be lucky if I don't attack the little Hogwarts delegates the moment I see them," Jace said. Alec made a mental note to "accidentally" lock Jace in his room when the Hogwarts students came. "And don't you dare try to stop me," Jace said as if he had read Alec's mind. Alec realized with alarm that Jace was clutching one of his mom's favorite figurines and was dangerously close to breaking it. Alec approached Jace with what he hoped was an imploring look on his face although he couldn't help betraying signs of annoyance, what else had he been supposed to do?

When they received the disturbing news everyone had rushed away to do whatever they had thought best. Alec had cornered his father and they had contacted Hogwarts together. "Come on Jace," Alec said noting with relief that Jace had dropped the figurine "You're being so immature and you know we can't fix the gap on our own you're just to proud to admit it."

"No I'm not, I just don't think we need there help. They have no training whatsoever they might not even know that demons exist. Besides they certainly wont have the Sight," Jace finished his little rant and looked slightly calmer.

"Just because they're not Shadowhunters and they don't have the Sight doesn't mean they're bad," Alec said in a supremely annoying patronizing tone even to his own ears.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Jace said.

"What tone?" Alec replied tiredly even though he knew what Jace was talking about.

"You know what I mean," Jace said.

"Actually I don't, I'm not Edward Cullen you know," Alec replied.

"Whose that?" Jace questioned.

"You really need to read more Jace," Alec said. "He is a vampire in Twilight who can read minds.

"I can't believe you actually read that stuff," Jace laughed as Alec's face turned red. "I am so telling Magnus."

"Whatever," Alec said, still embarrassed "And you better not tell him." "Well, at least he's in a good mood now," Alec thought. Just then the doorbell rang and Jace's face quickly darkened as they both ran down the stairs.

What will happen next? Will Harry and Malfoy kill each other? Is Jace really going to hate the Hogwarts students? Why am I even asking you anyway? 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter

Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose and tried to ignore Malfoy who had so far only tried to trip Harry a couple times, Harry supposed he should think himself lucky but at the moment he only felt nervous. The only Shadowhunter Harry had ever met was Isabel and although she seemed pretty normal he wondered what they would be like. Suddenly Harry realized he was totally spacing out and Isabel had already rung the bell.

The door swung open and a dark haired boy of about eighteen stepped out. "Hello I'm Alec," he said smiling at them. "And this is Jace." Was it Harry's imagination or did Alec tense up when he introduced Jace, who stood on the doorstep. Jace had blond hair and looked about seventeen years old. "And these are my parents," Alec motioned at two adults who were behind Jace "And finally this is Clary" a girl with vivid red hair wormed her way out from behind Alec's parents and stood next to Jace.

A couple hours later Harry and Ron were sitting in their room, which had two beds and looked a lot like there dorm at Hogwarts. "So what do you think of the Shadowhunters?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, Isabel is nice although she does seem a little enamored with her own appearance, not that you can blame her." Harry quickly added. "And we hardly got to say two words to Jace before her left and Clary went with him but Alec is certainly nice and so our his parents Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. What do you think?"

Ron narrowed his eyes and then said, "I guess I like Isabel the best. Malfoy certainly seems to like her." Then the boys heard a knock on their door and opened it to find Clary and Jace.

"Its time for dinner," Clary said as Jace scowled at them. Harry followed them with Ron close behind him.

Clary

Clary surreptitiously edged Jace behind her as she walked down the hallway knocking on doors and telling everyone it was time for dinner. That afternoon when Harry and his crew, as she had taken to calling them, had arrived she had tried to keep Jace away from them because she was afraid someone would get hurt. Just then she heard to shouting voices.

"Get out of my way!" Jace shouted in the pale blond boys face.

"Oh my god you are so dead boy!" Malfoy slid his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at Jace.

"Not if I get to you first," Jace said moving menacingly closer to Malfoy. "Move right now or else you'll regret it!" he said.

"What did you just say?" Malfoy replied belligerently.

"You know what I said!"

"No, actually I don't, I'm not a mind reader!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me!" Jace burst out then he shoved Malfoy aside and stormed off.

"Great," Clary thought. Out loud she said, "Why were you two arguing?"

"He told me to get out of his way," Malfoy said with a self- important sniff.

"If I where you I would steer clear of Jace for now, he isn't feeling um very friendly toward our visitors." Clary said.

"Humph, we'll see about that next time I wont be so slow to use my wand," Malfoy turned and walked away. Trying to find Isabel no doubt, Clary could see an Isabel admirer a mile off.

"That will be your funeral buddy," Clary thought as she ran after Jace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec

It was almost after midnight and Alec knew he should be getting to bed. He just couldn't stop planning possible ways to close the gap in the wards. They had not yet even seen what the Hogwarts students could do and they hadn't started making plans. Alec wished he could maybe go out and kill a couple demons, yes if he vaporized a couple Raveners he knew he would feel a little less restless, but is mother had told them to stay around the institute because they were going to have a planning meeting early in the morning. Alec knew he wouldn't be able to get away with sneaking out.

He settled into one of the comfy armchairs in the library and opened a book about rare demons. He was just getting into it when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "What the-" Alec exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and drew his dagger. He was about to throw it but then he heard a noise behind him. Alec turned around to see Isabel. "What are you doing up so late?" Alec said.

"You're one to talk," Isabel said, "You're up just as late as I am."

"Well I am a year older than you." Alec said.

"Like I care how old you are besides I make up for that with my amazing style," Isabel said. Just then Alec noticed Isabel's outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Alec almost shouted but then he stopped himself and whispered instead which made him sound a lot less intimidating then he had planned.

"What does it look like?" Isabel replied sarcastically.

"Um… I don't know what it looks like." Was Alec's lame reply.

"Duh. I'm wearing couture!" Isabel said with a dramatic flourish. "And stilettos of course."

"What does couture mean and isn't a stiletto a type of whole wheat bagel?" Alec said.

"OH my god I can't believe you just said that!" Isabel said once she was finished with her fit of giggles.

"Anyway why are you wearing a dress?" Alec asked, "And please actually answer my question."

"And I say again, Duh." Isabel said, "I'm going to teen couture night. Its right here in New York." As Alec looked at her confusedly Isabel got an ominous, in Alec's opinion, look on her face. It was her "I have a great idea" face.

"Last time she had that expression we ended up crawling through the sewers," Alec thought sourly.

"You should come with me!" Isabel said.

"No way!" Alec shouted then he covered his mouth straining to hear footfalls coming down the hall. "Besides we're not supposed to leave the institute," he said.

"Let's see you try to stop me." Isabel challenged. Alec was tired of people challenging/arguing with him first Jace and now Isabel.

"I'm sorry Izzy," Alec said.

"For what?" Isabel asked.

"For this," Alec said. Then he ran out of the room before Isabel could stop him, slammed the door, and quickly used his steel to put a locking rune on the door, which would affect the windows as well.

Isabel knew what Alec had done already. He heard her say on the other side of the door, "You'll be sorry Alec. You know I am an expert in revenge." Alec did know she was an expert of revenge but if he opened the door now there was no telling what would happen. It would probably involve Isabel holding a baseball bat and for him a nice long blackout and a headache.

"It will where off in a couple hours," Alec said in a slightly pleading voice.

"I don't care I'm still getting revenge," Isabel snarled. Alec walked away trying to convince himself that what he had done was for the best.

Well, that's the end of the chapter I will write more soon. Please review; seriously the next person who reviews gets their name on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter

The next morning Harry woke up and quickly realized that it was almost noon. He scrambled out of bed, almost falling down in his haste. Ron's bed was neatly made and Harry felt a stab of annoyance that Ron hadn't woken him up. Harry put on normal clothes, not Hogwarts robes! Then he ran into the hall and to the kitchen toward the voices he heard.

"Good morning Harry," Mrs. Lightwood said. Harry realized that everyone but Mr. Lightwood was sitting at the table and (in Clary and Hermione's cases) on the counters. "We want to get an idea of what wands can do and see what we can do about the wards of course," Mrs. Lightwood said. Harry saw Isabelle wink at Malfoy and wondered what mischief Malfoy was up to.

"On the other hand do I even want to know?" Harry thought.

"Well, I guess you guys should show us what you can do." Alec said. Jace was slouching next to Alec and he muttered something under his breath but didn't protest.

"We can do lots of things," Harry said. He whispered a couple words and a bagel that was lying on the counter flew over and landed in his hand. Harry took a big bite and as he ate Hermione stepped into the center of the room.

"We can also do transfiguration," she said. Before she could do anything though Malfoy shoved her out of the way and pointed his wand at Alec. Alec nervously retreated until he was standing against the wall.

"Lets see, I think you would make a very nice kitten or maybe a butterfly," Malfoy said smiling as he flicked his wand. Alec lifted into the air and started to spin around.

Harry flicked his own wand and Malfoys wand was blown out of his hand. Alec fell to the floor and got up brushing himself off looking embarrassed. "Revenge is sweet," Isabelle said to him with a smile.

"Jeeze, Izzy," Alec replied.

"Why don't we do some one on one training" Mrs. Lightwood said. For the first time Harry saw Jace smile.

"I'll go first," he said. Clary shot him a look and said,

"Remember we're not actually in combat, its just practice."

"Yeah, whatever I'll remember," Jace said to her. Even Malfoy didn't want to stand up to Jace. Harry was about to volunteer when Ron walked into the middle of the kitchen.

"I'll go first I guess." Ron said. They stood facing each other and then Jace lunged for Ron's wand. Ron pointed it at him but Jace dodged and grabbed the wand out of Ron's hand. Then he methodically tackled Ron and pinned him down with one hand.

"Next," Jace said.

Ron slowly got up and Seamus walked to Ron's place. This time Jace took a dull practice dagger from the counter and held it at the ready for a couple seconds. Then he and Seamus sprang into motion. Jace dodged as Seamus flicked his wand at Jace over and over. Meanwhile Jace was getting closer and closer until he was pinning Seamus against the wall.

For over an hour Jace kept on practicing even when Hermione, Seamus, Ron, and Harry all tried to beat him. Malfoy after losing to Jace left the kitchen. "Probably to sulk," Harry thought. Finally Jace put down his dagger and left the room without a word.

Clary

After watching Jace beat the Hogwarts kids over and over again for a while Clary had had enough. She went into the library where she had left her phone and sank down into one of the comfy chairs, dialing a familiar number.

Simon didn't pick up so Clary sighed and left a message, "Hey Simon, its Clary. So um just call me back later I guess. You should drop into the institute sometime, I haven't seen you in ages." Only after saying she hadn't seen him recently did Clary realize it was true. Now that she went to school and trained at the institute Clary had been so busy she hadn't had time for anything else including seeing Simon.

Just then Clary heard the kitchen door open and shut with a bang. It could only be Jace, so Clary got her sketchbook and went to his room. Clary and Alec had been trying to make Jace like or at least except the Hogwarts students but they weren't having much luck.

"You can come in Clary," Jace said as Clary barged into his room.

"So did they finally beat you?" Clary asked.

"No," Jace said.

"Someone's in a bad mood I see," Clary said a question in her voice.

"I just wish we could close the wards and be done with the whole mess," Jace muttered.

"Jace you have to except that we need there help," Clary said.

"Alec already told me that five thousand times, just because I know we need there help doesn't mean I like them any better." Jace said.

"I know you don't like them but why?" Clary asked.

"There annoying," Jace said, "And they probably can't even kill demons, I mean none of them have even seen a demon yet,"

"What, you can vaporize all demons?" Clary said sarcastically.

"Yes," Jace said, laughing. Before Clary could say anything else Jace kissed her.

Ooh left you at a hanging point, well kind of. My next chapter will be more exciting then this one though, don't worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Malfoy

Malfoy was tired of being stuck in the institute although it had only been about 48 hours. So while all the others tried in vain to beat Jace Malfoy slipped away.

The moment Malfoy stepped outside and walked through the gates a taxi rushed by him missing Malfoy by an inch. He made a rude gesture at the driver but didn't otherwise retaliate. Malfoy had never been out of England before so the city seemed overwhelming at first but as he ventured further from the institute he got used to the unfamiliar noises, sights, and smells.

Malfoy eventually found his way to central park and was wandering down a deserted path bordered by thick trees when suddenly he heard a sinister slithering sound. Malfoy whipped around and was confronted by a large oozing thing on the ground. "My first meal," it said, slithering closer to him.

"It's a demon," Malfoy stammered.

"Yessss that is what I they call me," the demon hissed, it slid closer to Malfoy its shapeless body oozing into the cracks in the concrete. Malfoy knew he should be doing something but all he could seem to do was stare at the ghastly thing, which was now right in front of him.

Then it touched him and Malfoy was startled as if from a deep sleep. "Stupefy!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand at the demon. The demon went still but just then three more demons appeared from the woods. They looked like skeletons and as they advanced toward Malfoy their bones clacked against each other. Malfoy quickly turned all three of them into butterfly's and then he ran for all he was worth knowing there were many, many more,

"Come on," Malfoy thought haltingly "almost there," his lungs were about to burst. He had run all the way back to the institute in record time but Malfoy still felt it had taken him to long. Finally he could do something useful, Malfoy knew were the wards had broken, central park. "Its my time to shine now Harry!" Malfoy thought and then realized he was letting on to how much Harry annoyed him.

When he finally reached the gate Malfoy collapsed on the ground to catch his breath. After what felt like an hour he got up and tried to push the gate open. It wouldn't budge. "Arg!" Malfoy shouted in frustration. He tugged, and pulled, and pushed to no avail. "My fathers going to hear about this!" Malfoy shouted at the unmoving gate.

A couple minutes later Jace wandered out of the institute and opened the gate with ease. "I guess I forgot to tell you that the gate only opens for Shadowhunters', the door to." Jace said, openly laughing at him, "My apologies."

Malfoy brushed passed Jace and headed for the institute although he had to wait at the door for Jace to open it. As Malfoy went inside he tossed over his shoulder "I found out were the wards were broken."

"Good, Alec, Harry, and Izzy thought up a plan while you were out. They are just finalizing it now," said Jace. Both boys ran to the library where they heard someone inside saying,

"We can launch our attack tomorrow."


End file.
